Light of Darkness
by RandomReader-chan
Summary: Hikari known as Platinum-sama, Haruka and Shu are known coordinators throughout the Pokemon world. While helping Shirona learn more information about the Mega Evolution, they find themselves at Kalos as guests for the first ever Pokemon Contest in Kalos. But Hikari seems to know more than any of the 4 knew. Hiding and hiding. Protecting from behind. The light remained unseen.
1. Light's Tears

**Hey guys! RandomReader-chan is making a fanfic. Even though I should just be reading...um... Oh yeah! Everything is going to be the Japanese ver-ish. Meaning the name of the pokemon and people are going to be the english version. Also my way of writing stories is like I'm literally like talking to you so if you think that's creepy...I'm sorry that's the way I am.**

 **So I'm going to be telling you a story about a fanfic of pokemon that I thought about a couple of days ago. And it goes like this.**

 ***ahem***

 **Chapter 1- Light's Tears**

 **======== Sinnoh Region- Route 201**

This took place after Alan and Manon part at Hoenn. During this time, Hikari was the winner of the Grand Festival in Kanto. Hikari and Haruka sure has gotten famous after that and her Mimirol,now a Mimilop, is now a very famous model. But after the Grand Festival, Hikari became cold and cool. She was nicknamed as "Platinum-sama". Hikari barely smiles during contest unlike what we see when she was with Satoshi in the Sinnoh region. She barely meets up with Haruka and the others. Haruka and Shu are helping Shirona in her research on Mega Evolution. Of course Hikari is helping them too but she's investigating it alone in the Hoenn region. They have heard of an organization also studying the Mega Evolution but they don't know who they are. Haruka is very worried of Hikari and often wonders what could have made her so cold.

"She's just entering the rebellious phase. It's nothing to worry about really!" Shu reasures her. Haruka stayed silent for a bit. Shuu could be right. However she really feels something was wrong about her. Haruka suddenly stood up.

"But even so why isn't she contacting us?! She's our friend Shu! Aren't you worried?!" Shu was taken aback. Haruka was shouting at him. Haruka soon realized that and immediately apologized.

"But you have to admit she is cool now. Like Shirona, she is calm and collected after the Grand festival. I call it the "Champion Effect" Shu sit there looking proud of what he just said.

"Shuu what the hell are you talking about?" She stared at her friend. Well it could be true. Shuu still saw Haruka's worried face. He leaned on the table so he could get her attention.

"What?" She looked at him. A spark of guilt reached her. Shu was smiling but his eye were filled with worry. She blushed. She didn't mean to make him worry about her. Haruka just missed Hikari's cheerfull side. Shu pat her head like a cat. She blushed in embarrassment. She liked being pat like a little kid.

Haruka and Shuu were waiting for Shirona because she said something happened in Hoenn. Both Groudon and Kyogre appeared. They were sensing a strong energy coming from there. Hikari must be with Shirona right now. She must be very busy. There was silence among the two before someone called. Haruka looked at her Xtransceiver and realized it was from Hikari.

"Hikari?! Did something happened?" Shuu who was sitting immediately stood up.

"Yes. A few days ago, Groudon and Kyogre were in their Primal Regression form and Mega Rayquaza also appeared." Haruka and Shu stood there shocked. Primal Regression? Are they planning to destroy the world? A image of a crystal like object appeared on the screen.

"Megalith?!" Shu shouted in suprise.

"Yes. Also, we saw a group of people trying to stop them. They could be the organization we're looking for. Also they have the megalith with them." Shu and Haruka looked at each other before turning back to the screen.

"Do you know where they are right now? They could have a lot of information about the Mega Evolution."

"They're in the Kalos Region."

"Kalos huh?" Haruka said in awe.

"Shu, Haruka. We have already agreed with Contesta-san and Sukizo-san to establish pokemon contest all over Kalos. There was high demand to establish Contest in Kalos so there wasn't any problem at all. With this we have a reason to be in Kalos without any suspicion."

"Huh? You didn't told Sukizo-san and Contesta-san about us researching about the Mega Evolution?"

"No. This is a very dangerous task. We musn't let anyone get mixed up with this. This is our research alone" Haruka was indeed shocked by the response. Hikari sure has gotten cooler and more mature.

"We got it. We'll meet up at Kalos then." Shu said.

"No. You guys wait there. It might not look like it, but we are also known in Kalos. If you guys don't want be tackled by fangirls then it's best if you wait for us at Futaba Town. I'll tell mom you're coming." Hikari smiled. Not that cold smile but the smile that Haruka known and love. Maybe she was just lonely.

"I got it! Can't wait to see you Hikari!"Haruka said enthusiastically and ended the call. Haruka then grabbed her things.

"Shu come on! Off to Futaba Town!" Haruka jumped then ran.

"Haruka! We still need to disassemble the table!" And that was enough for Haruka to sprint back to where Shu was.

===== Kalos-Koboku Town

Satoshi, Serena, Citron and Eureka arrived at Koboku town's Pokemon center. They immediately gave Nurse joy their pokemon to heal them after a long journey to Koboku town. Satoshi told the group that he's going out for a walk. Serena looked at the TV and her eye's widen when she saw the Kanto Grand Festival Winner.

"Platinum-sama!" Serena fangirled.

"Wahh! It's Platinum-sama! She's so cool!" Eureka joined Serena and Citron sweatdropped.

"Citizens of Kalos! We have an announcement to make!" Hikari said cooly. Shu and Haruka appeared at her side which made Serena and Eureka squeal.

"She's like a queen with her knights!" Serena said.

"So like we announced a few weeks ago, we are going to Kalos as special guests of the First ever Pokemon Contest in Kalos! So if you're thinking about travelling to Sinnoh or Hoenn to compete. How about competeing in a land you all know? We'll be waiting for you at Koboku town!" With that it ended.

"Kyaaa! Platinum-sama is coming here!"

"Omg is it true?!" Everyone was talking about them coming to Kalos. It's going to be tomorrow and she wanted to enter just for fun.

"I want to enter! It sounds like fun!" Serena said to Eureka. Eureka encouraged her to do it. Nurse Joy called Serena and said that they're pokemon are all okay.

"Tairenar! Yancham! We are entering a pokemon contest! Let's go!" They all cheered as they head to outdoors to train.

"I want to see them practice too" Eureka chased after them and Citron was now alone in the Pokemon Center, earning a sigh from Citron.

==== Kalos- Miare City

Stepping outside the plane. The trio were greeted by flashes of cameras. Everyone was pushing the security just to take a good picture of them. Shu and Haruka often glance and smiled at the camera but Hikari won't even give a glance at the photographers. Everyone was shouting her name hoping she would at least smile at the camera. But Hikari couldn't wait to get out of there. She doesn't want any attention. A lot of people might think of her as acting high and mighty just because she won the grand festival like it was nothing. But she trained like there's no tomorrow and made her pokemon strong and beautiful.

Her Pochama kind of also got influenced of Hikari's attitude. More mature, calm and cool. But unlike Hikari, he is still a proud one. Well he IS a pochama of course. Hikari brought her other pokemon that she caught when she left Sinnoh namely a Hakuryu,Sirnight,Nymphia.

She currently brought 6 pokemon with which is of course Pochama,Mimilop, Pachirisu and her other 3 pokemon. Once they arrived at the hotel, Shu and Haruka immediately went out and started training while Hikari stayed behind.

Hikari and Pochama were sitting on their bed when her Xtransceiver rang. She looked at it and the words on her screen was "Weird Dude". She knew exactly who it was and answered it in a annoyed friend kind of way...Sort of.

"What a pain" She said bluntly.

"Wow. And I called you to see if you arrived in Kalos safely." The mysterious voice answered.

She laughed at his response. It's been a while since she actually laughed.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to watch you tomorrow. Smile for me okay? I don't like getting ignored" He said way too seriously.

"Pffft. No way. My smile isn't cheap you know?" She said also with a serious tone. Silence fell for a second and they brust out laughing. Hikari stopped laughing first leaving his laugh echoing through the phone. Hikari let out a small laugh once he stopped.

"What's wrong?" This time worry was in his voice.

"Ah. Nothing. It's just that...You remind me of someone." Hikari smiled at the ground remembering the times she had with that young trainer. Pochama was looking at his trainer with a smile before looking at the ground with a smile filled with saddness.

====Kalos- Koboku Town: Koboku Hall

Serena, Eureka, Citron and Satoshi arrived at the Koboku Hall to register for the Koboku Contest.

"Welcome Miss! I take it you're going to register for the Pokemon Contest right?" A young girl said.

"Yes!" Serena said with an enthusiasic voice.

"Well then are you going to become a coordinator or are you entering for fun?" The desk girl asked.

"Ah no. I'm going to enter just for fun." Serena answered.

"I see. Well here are some ball capsule and some seals." The desk girl handed them over to Serena. The young performer seemed to be confused on what these things are and was about to ask her.

"Excuse me I would like to enter the contest too!" Satoshi announced behind Serena. The group turned to look at Satoshi with suprised look on their faces.

"Eh? You're going to enter too?" Citron asked.

"Sure sounds like fun!" Satoshi answered. The desk girl looked at Satoshi curiously. She seemed to have seen him somewhere but not sure where. Suddenly her mind clicked and remembered who he was.

"Ah! You're the Battle Frontier Champion! You're the one who had a draw with Haruka-sama at the Toneriko Contest!" the desk girl was so suprised that she stood up. Satoshi was a little flattered that someone actually remembered him.

"Eh?! Satoshi, you know The Princess of Hoenn?! Wait that aside a Champion?!" Citron was bombarding Satoshi with tons of questions which made Satoshi uncomfortable.

"Y-Yeah. Geez guys chill. Haruka and I met when we were at Hoenn. And yeah I'm the Battle Frontier Champion in Kanto." Satoshi trying to calm his friends down.

"W-wow I never thought I would see you again in Kalos. Ah here is the Ball Capsule and some seals. I take it you already know how to use them?" The desk girl handed it to him.

"Thanks. Serena, I take it you know how to use these right?" Satoshi turned to the young performer.

"Ah. N-no... " Serena said still shocked of what she just heard.

"It's simple really. You put your pokeball in the Ball Capsule. Put a seal on it and throw it!" Satoshi said as he did exactly that and stars surrounded Hinoyakoma as it when out of it's pokeball. Hinoyakoma seemed to be confused of what just happened and Pikachu seemed to explained it.

The desk girl was still looking at him. Satoshi seemed to have noticed and asked her what's wrong.

"It's just that you seemed to have explained just like Platinum-sama" The desk girl eyed the young trainer with curiousity.

"Eh? Platinum-sama explained it like that?" Eureka and Serena seemed to facinated just by the sound of her name.

"Is that so." That was the last thing Satoshi said before heading back to the pokemon center to rest.

"But is it okay for you to join Satoshi?" Serena asked.

"I'll just take some strategy I did back then. No need to worry!" Satoshi seemed suprised when he said these words. He then looked at the ground with a sad smile on his face.

"Satoshi?" Serena asked what's wrong.

"Ah. Nothing."He answered while still looking at the ground. But that made Serena even more worried. Something is definately wrong with him.

Everyone was already sleeping but Satoshi couldn't sleep at all. He stepped out of the terrace and the full moon was shining brightly on them.

"Haa. Everyone is so famous now Pikachu." Satoshi said with disappointment in his voice. Pikachu sighed. It was true. Even Mimilop is all over the Pokemon Magazine.

"I'm worried though. What if they won't recognize me. That sucks" Satoshi sighed. Everyone was known by the public. He feels as if though he was left behind every single time.

"Ah! But at least someone noticed me!" Silence fell upon the two and Satoshi was sighing again.

"Hey Pikachu. Do you know why she changed her name to Platinum?" Pikachu looked at his trainer telling him to tell him why.

"Ah Pikachu I don't know. But you know I kind of like Hikari." As soon as he realized what he said he turned to his partner.

"Ah no! I mean it suits her you know? She's gotten really famous. Like the light everyone is seeking." Satoshi then leaned on the table covering his face. He then tilt his head to look at Pikachu.

"They said she has become cold,calm and mature. I wonder if her cheerful self is still there." Pikachu looked at his trainer. He understand what he meant. They would always picture her as the one in the center smiling while other people are smiling around her. But instead, she's not smiling and the people around her are smiling.

"Pikachu I wonder. Is she lonely? Should I have stayed by her side?" Satoshi asked his partner before he fell asleep.

The day of the contest came. Serena was excited that she woke up early for a final practice. She soon realized the terrace was open. She took a peek outside and she saw Satoshi sleeping on the table.

"S-Satoshi? Did you slept here all night?"She asked and all she got was just complains.

"Oi! You're going to catch a cold!."This time Satoshi and Pikachu woke up.

"Huh did I fell asleep?" Satoshi looked around and realized it was already morning.

"Geez. Anyways I'm going down to train" She said as she head for the door.

"Ah me too. I need to do something" Satoshi said and they went down. Serena went ahead and Satoshi went to call Okido-sensei.

"Ah what makes you call me so early huh?" Okido-sensei said as he yawned.

"Ah sorry there Sensei. But I wondering if you could do me a favour" Satoshi said with a smile.

Serena and Tairenar were already doing their final practice when they saw Satoshi coming out of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Serena. You think you could judge if this one is good enough" He said as he lifted his pokeball into the air. The pokemon was surround by yellow petals.

"Jukain! Leaf storm!" Satoshi commanded. The yellow petals seemed to go with the direction of the wind making it shower on him.

Serena was inpressed with the opening performace and ran to greet the pokemon.

"Wow! I didn't know you have a Jukain. Nice to meet you" The pokemon nodded as a greeting.

"Jukain. We're entering a Pokemon contest. Think you could do it?" The pokemon nodded in excitement.

"Oh yeah Serena. Who are you using for the Appeals round?"Satoshi asked.

"Oh ah. I decided that Yancham will do it. How about you?

"I'm using Pikachu then go with Jukain" The trainer said as Pikachu jumped at Satoshi's shoulder and giving Serena a thumbs up. From upstairs Eureka watched them trained and cheered them on. It's almost time for the pokemon contest. Citron called the others saying breakfast is ready and they went inside.

====Kalos- Miare City

Daigo-san heard that Alan was in Koboku Town and wanted to go there immediately. He was sure Manon missed him. Just as they exited the pokemon center someone shouted his name.

"Daigo-san?" He turned to see a girl with brown hair. It took a little while to notice her but then he remembered.

" Ah Haruka. You're here" The Champion turned to the princess as he bowed to show respect. Haruka bowed but still speechless.

"W-what brings the Champion here"Haruka asked.

"I could ask the same to you" He said not wanting to tell the reason he's here.

"Ah. Starting today Pokemon Contests will be available in Kalos. We're here as special guests." Haruka answered nervously. They heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. As soon as they saw who was it, Manon was facinated by her beauty.

"Ah Daigo-san" Hikari said just as suprised as Haruka was.

"Nice to see you again Platinum-sama-"

"Ah! You're really Platinum-sama" Manon said as she went closer to Hikari.

"Yes. I take it you're Daigo-san's traveling companion?" Manon nodded speechless.

"Well then you could call me Hikari" Hikari squat down to have eye level.

"Hikari-sama?" Manon said nervous.

"Mmhmm! That's my real name." Hikari smiled cheerfully and because of this Manon blushed.

"So what brings you here Champion?" Hikari stood up and asked.

"We are going to Koboku town to look for somebody." He said as he looked at Manon.

"Oh! We are going to Koboku Town too! That's where the first contest is too!" Hikari said. Then she squat again and looked at Manon.

"Wanna go there together? Oh yeah! What's your name?" The blue haired coordinator asked.

"Yes! My name is Manon. I'll be in your c-care." She said blushing.

"Sure Manon! You're so cute!" She said hugging the young trainer.

"Shall we go?"Haruka told them and they immediately went outside where a private jet was waiting for them.

"Haruka wait. Where's Shu?" Silence fell upon the two then sweatdropped.

"Wait here." Haruka said as she went back to wake up Shu who was still fast asleep in his room.

====Kalos-Koboku Town: Koboku Hall

They arrived at the Koboku Hall without cameras or any trainers trying to annoy them since they were pretty busy preparing. The three of them were wearing shrine like clothes and like Mikuri-sama, they were wearing white noble like cloaks.

"Wahh! So pretty!" Manon admired the three because of their costumes. Haruka gave her a smile and walk towards her.

"Make sure you'll watch okay? We'll definately show them what we coordinators could do" Haruka did a little fist pump before turning to Shu and Hikari.

"Of course. Let's have a blast." Hikari was beginning to become more and more cheerful. It's like her old self has been revived.

"Platinum-sama, Haruka-sama,Shu-sama, It's time."The assistant announced to the trio that the contest will now begin.

"Let's do this guys!"

"Roger!" Said Shu and Haruka as they ran towards the performance stage.

"Everyone! Welcome to the Koboku Contest! My name is Haruka! We're here with my friends Shuu and Platinum! Let's have a blast today!" Haruka shouted from the top of her lungs which made everyone so excited.

Manon was watching from the audience seat while Daigo is in the back stage since it would attract attention. Manon noticed that Hikari was back to her cold and cool self which she actually admires.

"Also we have a surprise for you! The first contestant to ever perform on this stage will have a chance to give a personal message to our very own Platinum-sama" Shu pointed at Hikari earning a glare and a jaw drop. Everyone cheered. As Shu and Haruka exited the stage, they gave a "Whoops don't kill me look" and Hikari gave them a frightening glare enough for them to hurriedly sit down at their seats as guests.

"First we'll introduce our judges! Momoan-san please" Hikari said more like a sigh.

Momoan introduced the 3 judges Contesta-san, Sukizo-san and Koboku town's Nurse Joy.

"Alright! So let's begin! Our first person to be able to perform and will get to talk to Platinum-sama after this."

"W-ait what?!" Hikari said suprised of the last words she said.

"Platinum-sama. Don't turn unless he/she will be finish with her message." Momoan whispered to Hikari but still could be heard because of the microphone.

"You're right. I need to keep my cool for everyone" Everyone nodded and cheered.

"Please welcome our first contestant." Momoan said pointing to the person's silhoutte. Everyone clapped as the person's face was seen. Momoan handed a microphone to the person and silence fell upon the crowd waiting for the person to give his/her speech. Hikari looked at Shu and Haruka. They looked shocked. Like happy shocked. And then the person gave the message that totally broke Hikari's cool.

"Long time no see." Hikari's eyes widened by the voice. It felt like it tapped the light in her heart that she hid whenever she's on stage.

One

Two

Three

One by one tears fell from her eyes.  
"Long time no see?" The crowd was murmuring saying if he said something wrong.

Someone said to her, tears wash away pain and suffering. But these emotions becomes weapons. She felt pathetic. She promised never to get rid of these emotions. That she'll protect and save everyone she loves and yet why did she felt like she was the one being saved.

"No fair, Mamaon. I totally lost my cool" Everyone was still silent and wondering why Platinum-sama was crying or if she knew this person. Hikari slowly turned around.

"Yo. Long time no see, Satoshi" The light's tears were still flowing and then

 **The next chapter begins...**

 **Haha. hn. My first ever fanfic /=w=/ Banzai. Yeah sorry about that. If you have any suggestions or critiques please please tell me ;w; I would love to read them.**


	2. Fight!

**Hallo. I'm back. So... ummm. Someone asked me if there are going to be couples and yes. There are. But I just didn't put the romance genre because this is more on fantasy and friendship. Wait maybe friendship should be romance. LOL IDK. Oh and the new cover photo...Hmmmm yeahhh I hate anatomy. How to draw someone please help me. Anyways...**

 **So Tokipelto told me that there's probably going to be complains and confusion because I used the Japanese-ver something.**

 **So to clear things up here:** _(From the 1st and this Chapter)_

 **People:**

 **Satoshi-Ash  
Hikari-Dawn  
Haruka-May  
Shu-Drew  
Serena-Serena  
Eureka- Bonnie  
Citron- Clemont  
Daigo- Steven  
Okido-Professor Oak  
Manon-Mairin  
Shirona-Cynthia  
Momoan-Marian  
Alan-Alain  
Musashi-Jessie  
Kojiro-James**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Mimirol-Buneary  
Mimilop-Lopunny  
Hakuryu-Dragonair  
Sirnight-Gardevior  
Nymphia-Slyveon  
Pochama-Piplup  
Jukain-Sceptile  
Tairenar- Braxien  
Yancham- Pancham  
Hinayakoma-Fletchinder  
Bursyamo-Blaziken  
Lizardon-Charizard  
Milokross- Milotic  
Kucheat- Mavile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. (Dang my first fanfic and I already messed up ;w; Please tell me your suggestions! This reader needs help)**

 **Enjoy the 2nd Chapter of Light of Darkness.**

 **Hmmm. I suck at doing cliffhangers. Anyways after that...**

 **Chapter 2- Fight!**

====Kalos- Koboku Town: Koboku Hall

"Why are you crying?" Satoshi was smiling at her as her tears fell down like raindrops. It was still silent. Only the crying of a girl can be heard. Hikari wiped her tears and smiled at him. People were actually suprised that she smiled with so much happiness.

Hikari turned to her audience.

"Everyone! Please give a hand for Satoshi from Masara town!" She shouted from the top of her lungs, jumped and ran to Satoshi giving him a high five.

"Good luck" She said she ran past him. Satoshi nooded and sent out Pikachu for their performance. Haruka watched Satoshi did his performance as it brought memories Toneriko Contest ( _It's Terrecotta in English I think_ ). The performance was somewhat similar but the technique is quite different and she also noticed that Pikachu became faster.

Once the performance ended the crowd cheered. Satoshi did a wave before smiling at Haruka,Shu and Hikari then running to the backstage.

Manon, who was among the audience was stunned by Satoshi's and Pikachu's performance. When Satoshi entered the performance stage, she knew it was the boy who rescued the Pokemon from the Prism Tower.

Excited, she ran heading to the backstage. As she was about to head there. She spotted someone leaning against the wall, smiling. The world seemed to stop. She stood there. Her eyes not leaving the person she wanted to see so much.

She found him.

Alan.

Alan then nodded and was about to leave. Manon realized this and told her body to move. She ran and ran. Towards where Alan is. Alan already exited the hall. When Manon left the room, Alan was no where to be found.

"Alan.." She said as she realized, he was gone.

The appeals round was now over and the people were waiting for the results. Yancham did a great job even though Yancham slipped when it went out of it's pokeball.

"While waiting for the results, Shu-san and Haruka-san are going to do a demonstration for the battle round. Now for those who haven't seen a Pokemon Contest here's how the battle round goes!" Momoan said as she gave the spotlight to Haruka and Shu.

"If you look at the screen here. The battle round is judged by points. A pokemon doesn't need to be knock out to win. What you need to do is to show your pokemon's beauty to steal your opponents points" Haruka said with confidence.

"One lose when your pokemon is unable to battle, lost all of the points and when you have less points than the opposing side. So Haruka let's go?" Shu said gesturing his partner to start.

"Let's go! Bursyamo! Stage On!" Haruka threw her pokeball in to the air. Bursyamo came out of it's Pokeball surrounded by flames.

"Bursyamo huh? Absol! Go!" A flash of light burst out from the pokeball. Soon Absol was standing with green treble clefs showering over him. The crowd shouted and cheered. The scene was felt somewhat familiar.

"Bursyamo! Ember!" Haruka started the attack. The flame was getting closer and closer to Absol but Absol quickly dodged it.

"Absol! Razor Wind!" Shu commanded. Absol swang his razor like horns sending a Razor Wind towards Bursyamo.

"Dodge then use Sky Uppercut!" Bursyamo charged at the Disaster Pokemon. Bursyamo punched Absol sending him flying across the stage making Shu lose a ton of points.

"Absol! Are you okay?" Shu called out to his pokemon. Absol stood up with scratches all over his body.

"Like that" Haruka turned to the audience.

"Looks like the judges already has the winners for the appeals round! Are you guys ready?!" Haruka gave a nod to the judges. She and Shu returned their pokemon inside their pokeballs and went back to the guests seats.

"You guys always put on a show" Hikari smiled at them as they went near her.

"Look who's talking. We had a feeling that if we let you demonstrate, they would tell you to continue until the battle will be done" Shu said in jealous kind of manner.

"No. I think the members of HaruXShu are probably dying right now." Hikari said with a sly smile.

"Say what?" Haruka said, blushing like a tomato.

"Didn't you hear? The HaruXShu fanclub? Most of the members are from Hoenn you know. But oh you guys are more often in Sinnoh than in Hoenn." Hikari said looking at the two who are blushing like crazy.

"Joking. You guys take me way too seriously" Hikari said smiling at them. The two coordinators sigh in relief.

"Seriously why are you doing this to me?" Haruka asked covering her face in embarrassment. Hikari laughed at her when Mamaon announced that the results are in!

Two familiar faces popped out of the screen. First was Satoshi and the second was someone she didn't expect would be here.

The cards shuffled to make a match for the battle rounds. To her suprise, the first match was Satoshi and her. She smiled. She knew that the match is going to be interesting.

At the backstage, Serena was overjoyed when she saw her picture there. She was going up against someone named Touko.

"We did it Yancham!"Serena cheered and Yancham joined her.

"Congrats Serena!" Satoshi said. Serena smiled at him and looked at Satoshi's opponent.

"Satoshi... That's-" Serena was cut off by Satoshi.

"Yeah. That's Musashi from Team Rocket" Satoshi said. Serena suddenly became more careful. If she's here that means Team Rocket is here. They're probably up to no good again.

"Ah!" Someone behind them said. The two trainers turned around to see the person they've been talking about.

"Long time no see" Musashi smiled. It's been a long time since they actually seen each other. Like a few months. Pikachu and the others was ready to attack her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A girl with brown hair approached them, blocking Musashi from them.

"You guys are trying to bully her right? Ha! So you could win the contest! What a loser!" The girl keep glaring at them and was about to explain when Musashi tapped her back.

"They aren't bullying me geez, we're...aquaintances." Musashi was not sure what to call them. Well of course she can't call them enemies right?

"Ah. Guys. This is Mei. She's a coordinator from Unova." Mei was still glaring at them, not sure if they can be trusted or not. Satoshi and the others introduced themselves but Mei already dragged Musashi away from the two.

The two looked at each other in confusion. They can't be relaxed yet, this has to be some kind of trick. An assistant told Satoshi and Musashi to stand by.

There was silence between the two as they walk to the back stage. It was well, awkward.

"Say...Are you and Hikari..." Musashi was the first to break the ice. Satoshi turned to look at her.

"Dating?" Satoshi froze. What did she just say? Satoshi blushed.

" N-NO! We're just friends!" Satoshi was still blushing in embarrassment. He furiously covered his mouth that tears came out of his eyes.

"Ah. Sorry for troubling you. It's just that you guys are really close." There was silence among the two again. Only the sound of the people on stage and their footsteps can be heard.

"Satoshi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

No words came out of that girl's mouth for a while.

"Nothing nevermind." She did say that. But those words were even more mysterious than you think.

==== Kalos- Unknown

"Ah you're back." A masked man with blue hair turned to see Alan and his Lizardon.

"Sup." He gave him a high five.

"Did she arrive safely?" The mysterious man asked. Alan seemed to wonder what he meant when he remembered about Hikari.

"Ah. Yeah. She's attending a contest as a guest." The man smiled and nodded at him. At least she's having fun. He thought. But the words that came next really wanted him to see someone.

"She entered too. That ex-partner of yours." The man froze when he said this. Alan walked past him yet the man was frozen on the spot.

"She seems to be having fun, Kojiro." When he heard those words, relief was seen all over his face and now had the strength to look at the retreating figure of Alan and his Lizardon.

"That's good."

Kojiro went inside the headquarters and sat on a couch near the window. He closed his eyes as he remembered all the times they had. No matter how painful. No matter how much they suffered. No matter what has gotten in their way, they still care for each other.

At the time before he betrayed them, he thought. He doesn't care if they're never going to be like that forever. As long as they're together, that kind of life is enough.

His eyes started to sting as tears were almost coming out of his eyes. The will to do something so complicated and may cost their own lives is something that can be done of those people who has the will to protect someone you love so much that your own life doesn't matter at all.

"I'm sorry. I had to do this." The others thought this too.

====Kalos- Koboku Town: Koboku Hall

Satoshi lost to Musashi who has gotten better at contests. At this time, Musashi and Mei were battle head to head with only a minute left. The crowed was crazy! An equal amount of people were cheering both sides. Musashi was a little ahead of Mei but Mei was still strong.

"Milokaross! Twister!" The snake-like pokemon created a huge and powerful tornado.

"Kucheat! Fairy Wind!" Mei commanded and the two tornado attack clashed and disappeared. Musashi and Mei were about to shout their next command when the buzzer rang indicating that time was up. Both trainers faced the large tv faster than anyone else.

"And the winner is Musashi!" Momoan announced followed by the crowds cheer, roaring Musashi's name.

"Milokaross, great job" Musashi praised her pokemon, earning a happy face from Milokaross. Both of them turned to the audience and bowed.

" Thanks Kucheat. Take a good rest." Mei said who was on the ground, returned the pokemon into her pokeball. Mei sighed before standing up. Musashi went near her with a worried face, guilty that she might overdid it. But to Musashi's surprise, Mei instead reached out her arm and smiled.

"Congrats."

Musashi recovered quickly. She smiled and took the handshake. Mei exited the stage and the judges came to reward her the badge. Musashi gladly took it, thanking the judges who were congratulating Musashi. Her eyes shifted to Shu and Haruka, who were wide eyed and confused on how the heck did they not see her at all. Musashi gave them a smile and exited the stage.

On the way to the preparation room, Hikari was approaching her with a genuine smile.

"Geez. Don't get too famous okay?" Hikari joked earning a giggle from Musashi. Soon silence was upon them and the atmosphere got a little too serious. Hikari passed through Musashi as if she wasn't there. Musashi turned her head just to see Hikari's shadow.

"Tell him I said hi okay?" Musashi was still looking at her shadow to see if she nodded or something but none. Instead Hikari started to walk to the other side of the backstage room where Shu and the others are.

Of course, Hikari can't tell him that. She knew that.

Little did Musashi know that Hikari mumbled a yes under her breath.

Hikari entered the room with Shu and Haruka talking about Musashi's weird behavior.

"So that does that mean Musashi is not in Team Rocket anymore?!" Haruka shouted. Shu and Hikari were already annoyed by her shouting.

"Geez Haruka, quit it will you? We're like just 3 steps apart. No need to shout" Hikari said annoyingly which made Haruka pout and said sorry.

Daigo-san was sitting on the couch not bothered by Haruka's shouting. Actually he was amused. The door suddenly swag opening revealing a panting Manon who was obviously running on her way.

" I f-found...h-him..." Manon said trying to catch her breath.

"Who?" Haruka, with a worried and curious tone asked.

"The one Daigo-san and I have been searching for! Alan! I found him" Manon's voice sounded like she was about to cry. Daigo's face was surprised. Haruka and Shu were smiling at her.

Hikari already knew. The others was looking at Manon, the light was thinking of the place she needs to be.

 **Then the next chapter begins**

 **espeon44- the genre is romance so yeah? :P  
Tokipelto- Yes thanks man. Saved me there.  
guest- If you read this then you probably know.  
AshRuleZ- hope you'll bear with me to find out :P **

**Review guys! Reviewwwwww**


End file.
